Balloon Boy
}} is the fifteenth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired June 29, 2012. Contestants *Bobby Bradley, age 10 *Kaityln, age 14 Panelists *Ana Mulvoy Ten *Kirk Fox *Gracie Dzienny *Challen Cates Game play 'Bobby' Bobby's talent is "youngest solo hot air balloon flyer". There are no words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: $400 gift certificate for Skechers shoes Clue: hot dogs The clue comes during Ana's second turn and Gracie gets the word hot. The round soon ends and Bobby wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board *Not a champion *No animals *No buns involved Secret Slime Action: turning around Clue: wooden airplanes The clue comes during Gracie's turn and she gets the word air and Challen gets flyer, which was also the word of honor, so Bobby gets slimed. The round ends and Bobby wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Sunset Beach and Spa Recap Board *Not a chef *Not a device maker *Not painful Clue: Clue Force 3 air guitars and one does a solo The round starts with Challen, and she gets the word balloon. Ana gets slimed for secret slime action, so Madeline Gonzalez wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. When the round ends, they are told to give their final guesses. Ana's final guess: did you create a musical hot air balloon? Kirk's final guess: will you be doing this the rest of your life, Bobby? Gracie's final guess: do you tour in hot air balloon flyer? Challen's final guess: air guitar hot air balloon flyer When none of them are right, Bobby wins the grand prize and tells them his talent. He and Jeff go outside where Bobby brought his hot air balloon. 'Kaitlyn' Kaitlyn's talent is "splits and skates backwards under pole". The only word on the It Board is "and". 'Round One' Prize: $250 PS Aeropostale gift certificate Clue: cherries, chocolate, bananas The clue comes during Ana's second turn, but the panelists do not figure anything out when the round ends. Kaitlyn wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Yamaha keyboard Recap Board *Uses her hands *Not a gymnast *Chocolate makes everything better Secret Slime Action: touching your goggles Clue: mini barber pole Gracie gets slimed for the secret slime action, and Victoria wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during Kirk's turn and he somehow gets the word skates. When the round ends, Kaitly wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Sunset Beach and Spa Recap Board *No sundaes *No cherries *No hair involved *No shaving Clue: two members of Clue Force 3 walk backwards The round begins with Kirk and the clue comes during Challen's turn. Gracie gets the word backwards. The round soon ends, and they are told to give their final guesses. Gracie's final guess: bakes and skates backwards on skateboard Challen's final guess: spins and skates backwards upside down Ana's final guess: dances and skates backwards on ice Kirk's final guess: you put skates on your hands and are pulled backwards by a bear When none of the guesses are right, Kaitlyn wins the grand prize and shows them her talent. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five